Experimentation
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: It was just a test, so see how it felt to kiss another boy. But, with Black Star everything always escalates so quickly.


**I would like to start off with a major apology to those who use to keep up with me. I've been all over the place lately and my muse was just as bad! So thank you all for not blowing me up for this idiotic behavior. Id like to make it up to you by giving you something serious to mewl over for a bit. **

**That aside, I do plan on picking back up on my two major stories. It may take a while but I sorta have ideas for a few following chapters. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I don't..own Soul Eater obviously. **

* * *

"Understand, that this is only for experimental reasons ok? Nothing is going to come of it, its just for curiosities sa- ..wait, you know what that word means even right?" the first asked.

"Shit head, I know what 'experimentool' means, your just trying it out. I'm not stupid." the bluenette huffed, shifting on his knees in an anxious manner under the others steady red gaze. Were they gunna do this or what he silently glared. Cause he could be doing a million other things right now. Example? Watching the basketball game, polishing off that cheesy bag of chips, boasting over his rightful place as the longest leader in high scores, propping his feet on the table regardless of Maka's rules, scratching his knee, drinking sugar, not wiping his brow free of sweat because this curious idea was plaguing his nerves.

_I..am a man of Steel. _

_"_Just checking.." the weapon confirmed, swallowing thickly over the chaotic state of his mind. It wasn't even a big deal. Just a single peck of mouths because, well they were curious to see if it was different. If you felt weird afterwards or if your personality spiraled into a strange place of feminine wants and actions..like TV depicted.

"Uhn..you gunna start or..?" Black Star asked, words left to hang in an unfinished question of single intent. _Are you going to do it or am I? __  
_

Soul cleared his throat, "Yea yea, don't rush me..impatient mule." he bantered, only earning a front row seat to his Meister friends showing of a middle finger in response. Clearing his throat the albino boy leaned forwards, placing a hand by Star's knee while the other did much of the same on the opposite side. "Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" he reminded, procrastinating.

"Che, I got to big a reputation to go soiling it with our pass times Soul." he promised, despite the near harsh words being placed. Black Star ducked his head into a slouched state, half lidding his green eyes with a concentrated look. Instinct to flee or fight was urging him to act but the teen merely waited. Sucking in a sharp breath at the closeness Soul was gaining every second. He fisted his fingers into his cargo shorts just as the pointy toothed boy closed his own eyes.

Hovering..just a mind splitting hairs length away. He could feel Soul's nervous breathing against his cheeks, feel the mere presence of his mouth against his and yet they haven't even touched yet. Just waiting..

"Ok.." he stated firmly, "Ok go before I change my mind." he strained, they were close enough that his lips had brushed the others when he'd spoken. His stomach twisted and flopped at the realization.

Soul nodded lightly, and complied quickly before the bluenette really did change his mind and delivered a frantic shove or worse, a fist. That'd raise questions. He simply pressed their lips together, just an unmoving touch yet his entire frame felt like it had been doused in fire. Hyper aware of it all and turning a perfect shade of pink because of it. By the clenching of the others jaw it was assumed he was suffering to. Yet Black Star didn't pull away, only continued tense, taught as a cord with clenched lids at the foreign feeling.

_Alright..no harm done now..step off. _

But he didn't, like a rebellious Baka he didn't. Instead he opened his mouth to move his lips against Star's, trying to encourage him to do the same. Who in turn hesitated a long moment, not quite offering much of a reaction aside from pawing at his own knees in an odd manner. He couldn't describe it, the rocketing tingles in his gut being caused by Soul..couldn't accept that maybe, he was actually nervous. Because the weapon wasn't going away. He was only further pursuing and Black Star didn't know how to handle that meshing motion.

He was out of his element, therefore he could not find comfort in leading. He was also about as stubborn as a donkey to Soul noted. Taking a leap by reaching up to cup the boys firm jawline. Hesitantly giving his cheek a single stoke with his thumb. His friend was quick to jump. Grabbing a hold of the paler boys wrist and giving it such a squeeze that he was sure it'd snap. Its ok, just copy me? Soul paused..and the motion proved to be enough or atleast just enough. Because Black Star softened his bristling edges and finally returned the favor. Letting his lips unfurl and fall into a pleasant rhythm along with the others. The Weapon softly slipped his hand around to cradle the bluenettes head and bring about a deeper kiss. Keeping him from retreating. That seemed to spark something because Star lightly moaned, almost leaning back as if undecided over whether or not he liked this restriction.

Soul leaned to sit up on his knees for leverage and firmly pushed against his friends hard shoulder until Black Star was trapped between the arm of the couch and himself. The lower crinkled his brows together in disgruntlement at being where he was, but the sudden wet lick to his teeth made him gasp out in distracted surprise. Did he just, lick me? It was enough of a pause for Soul to take the lead again. Thrusting his tongue past any barriers to mingle about the fighters walls with an adventurous leap. Black Star grunted at the taste, shoving back roughly with his own muscle in retaliation. It was just..wet, and bland..odd feeling even. He wasnt to fond of the new experience and he wasn't exactly excited about the sharp sets of teeth pricking his lower lip either.

The bluenette hissed, putting his foot against the others gut to push him back all to suddenly at the sting. "Shit, dude.."

Soul blinked away the haze, giving a frown at the darkening crimson tint to his friends gums and swollen mouth. Sometimes he forgot how different his set of choppers were when compared to everyone else's and when he did, things like this happened. Give or take it was mostly inflicted on himself of course, when he was eating or ranting about bullshit but in this case it was a temperamental Black Star.

The tan boy glanced down with a cross eyed look, sucking on the tiny wound. Was he doing that on purpose he mentally whined. No, it was a natural reaction buut it still gave Eater an odd shiver. "Here..lemme.." Soul mumbled, earning Black Star's attention, a wide unwavering one that blinked all to quickly at the apologectic affection. The paler gently turned his friends cheek, eying the abused flesh. It wasnt bad of course..but it made him feel crappy still.

He grew impatient, flustered even under the quiet studying. Leveling a distant glare to hide the reason of the red dusting his cheeks. Damn you..putting me on the spot without a proper light to get my good side. After a few lingering seconds the bluenette pushed Soul's hand away, turning to give him a dubious look. "S'ok." he stated just above a mumbled. "I've had worse." at that the weapon nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yea I know..I was there for most of it remember?"

This was true. They had been fighting as a team, all together long enough to be there for the badass..and the heartbreaking. That tie was probably where this comfortable standing between the two boys had come from. When you trusted someone with your life, there wasn't much else you couldn't let them handle for you either. "Again." the demanding voice ordered, breaking through Soul's thoughts.

"Eh?" he lifted a brow, relaxing a bit as Black Star lowered his foot away. Where he planted it into the cushion awkwardly to leave himself in a lax position. "Again.." he repeated, with the same firm tone. Ah..want a retry? Soul inhaled deeply, dropping his waist to hover in an almost straddle as he complied once more. Dipping in to nudge the other with his nose, urging him into the kiss who into turn took it. Pressing in with a stronger reaction then before and Soul found himself tripping up. Loosing his way in the pushy manner the star boy smothered their mouths together. That..was _a lot _better.

It was still just a test right? Just something that could fill a question they had both been thinking over? Che, fuck no he rejected. Otherwise..they wouldn't of done it again, because the first time would of been enough. He also wouldnt be reaching down to push his fingers past the hem of Star's shirt either. The latter wouldn't be growling from the foreign touch in warning to the sensitive new marks marring his skin just underneath his traveling palms. Eater wouldn't have softened his advance, nor would he of gaped at the coursing muscle flenching in reaction to his talented hands. Shit, his friend wouldn't of slipped his tongue in for seconds and..

..for god's sake, Soul would not..not be getting a tight response in the bottom of his core either. Yet he did, all of those things and then some.

At some point during their feverish kissing the weapon had completely sat. Lowering his weight to rest his waist atop Black Star's whithering one. Who it seemed, was beginning to fidget from unused but building energy. Or perhaps seeking a comfortable position? Or need for more cooling air to refresh their burning lungs. That looked to be the most likely reason as the blue boy broke the heavy kiss again, slouching further away and into the cushion with a pant. It was getting to hot..and not a form of relief to be acquired. Black Star draped his wrist across his eyes. Sucking in a few more deep breaths in an out of sync pattern to Soul's own sighs.

The hell was this? He was confused, disturbed..but filled with a wavering need to ask for another. Because he needed a way to vent away this electrified feeling coursing through him. However, he hardly got the chance to open his mouth with a single word..sound on the other hand? Soul had recovered far quicker or was at least willing to pretend he had. The heated breath that ghosted along Black Star's throat repeatedly said he hadnt. But the boy didn't call him out on it. Only raise his brows in surprise and curl his hand into a tight fist as the paler attacked his throat. A mercifuless affair that Black Star's prior innocence couldn't of prepared him for, and it showed. "Nhnn ..fuc ~ " he groaned, shifting almost his entire frame to make room once the crimson eyed teen started to suckle his sensative skin. Applying suction to his kiss against Star's throat. Soul hadn't expected that at all to be honest. In fact he joked about it with Liz, that Black Star was going to be an either immobile and boastful idiot in these events. Or just clumsy and loud.

With the fumbling attempt Black Star made to hook his arm back and against the arm of the couch it was confirmed. Loud..and uncoordinated? He wanted to test it again, get another..another sound like that one.

With a final lick Soul gave the purple-ish blotch a tender nip. Mindful of his sharp canines lest he leave the recovering boy with more nicks. All the while giving the recovering Black Star's shirt the slip. Shoving it up to bunch across his broad chest and ultimately leaving him exposed under the natural lighting of their small living room. _This is ok? Your not going to kick my ass in for touching you like this? Taking away all your firsts like this? _He wasnt sure the bluenette understood his questioning look entirely, that mindful green set of hues only staring back and watching. Waiting for a slip up to be made as the weapon crawled down to place a kiss against his sternum. Then another a few paces down and so on, all the while drawing back his palms to slide along the tan boys sides.

Black Star grumbled incoherently, a probable stream of questions or curses while resisting this crazed urge to lift his rump. Curling into the wondering touches now tugging roughly at his belt loops. To much..it was to far and yet the sudden stroke of panic coursing through his veins at the needy pull that edged his shorts to ride lower..wasn't quite enough to warrant him shoving Soul off. Instead he only bonked his thigh against the boys shoulder in a "hurry the frack up" manner. Just get on with it before I decide that I don't like it anymore you bastard.

Eater seemed to get the hint, picking up on the change in mood enough to hurry him along. He took hold of Black Star's belt, tugging it free of it's metal clasp. "You..uhh." Soul blinked, eying the wide eyed Meister. He looked mildly worried now, jaw visibly clenched together. Yet he was tapping his fingers together in a rushed manner. Stuck between a rock and a hard place along with a bit of confusion probably. "Ok?" he finished finally.

Black Star chewed over this a second, he felt alright. Jittery and full of warm energy. He wasn't anything but, "Yea? I'm just pea-" he jumped, sitting stark up with a terrified expression. One that matched his friends perfectly, who had flailed off of the bluenette to thud against the other side of the couch.

"Soul! Hey?" the familiar tone of none other then Maka herself called out. Another round of bangs echoing through the door. "Come Baka, I forgot my keys open up!"

The two boys turned back slowly, raising their brows. Right..they didn't look like they had been up to no good..not at all Soul mused. _I mean, it's not like I have a halfy..and Black Star over there isn't half naked. Sure, nothing but enjoying television. _He mused. They were both red in the face, ruffled. Hot and bothered from this utterly ridiculous test. The teen in question sat up, pulling his baggy T down in the process before setting his shaky hands to work on his fly. Buttoning it together and re-clicking his belt into place. He glanced up at his friend..now what. The albino sighed and reluctuntly gave a smirk.

"Hold on! Damn woman, can't a guy go to the bathroom!" he retorted, turning away to fix this problem. He waved his hand at Black Star to retreat while rolling off the cushions to stand. Both hurriedly splitting in seperate directions. The toothy one making for the door while the star boy slipped down the hallway. Just as the two started to talk, Black Star popped open the door to a bedroom. Deciding that taking a classic exit through the window, was coolest.

"Hey..where'd Star go?"

"Home, about thirty minutes ago." the male drawled back with a yawn. Well..he had discovered one thing or two things out of this experimentation. One being, Black Star was a fucking great kisser. Two? Well he wasn't done with his closest bro just yet.


End file.
